Kaede Akamatsu (HG)
Kaede Akamatsu is a character in the Hunger Games series. She first debuts in Welcome to Despair Island! of the spin-off Total Drama Island. She is played by Erika Harlacher. Kaede is based off the character of the same name from the Japanese murder mystery visual novel'' Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony.'' Series [[Total Drama Island|'Total Drama Island']] Welcome to Despair Island! Kaede is first introduced in the opening, when Cathy Munsch is introducing all of the contestants. She arrives in the last yacht, along with Miu, Tenko, Kirumi, Rantaro, Angie, Kokichi and Korekiyo. Before Cathy can introduce her, Miu calls Kaede a basic, making Kaede confused. Cathy introduces her as the Ultimate Pianist, and Kaede smiles saying she will please everyone with her talent, to which Miu teasingly replies saying she will please everyone with her "big sugartits" and Kaede asks her to stop. Leon finds Kaede being a musician awesome, making Kanon angry. While Kokichi is introducing himself, Kaede looks confused. Miu rolls her eyes and says she's always confused and calls Kaede a dumb bitch and Tenko asks her to stop. After Cathy reveals the teams, Kaede ends up in the Killer Bass team. In the Killer Bass camp house, Kaede and the other seven girls are talking. Kaede brings up that they all should think of a strategy for the upcoming games. Everyone agrees to this and Mukuro says they should discuss their strategy with the boys too and the girls speculate on what they are doing. In the first challenge, Cathy explains they must jump off the thousand-foot cliff and land on the safe zone. Kaede is the first to complain about this, since it's too dangerous but Cathy tries to reassure her and the others by having Asahina do a demonstration, but this doesn't calm them down at all. Later, Kaede comments on how the opposing team has one point above them. Kokichi asks what she suggests they should do, and Kaede replies by saying one of them must jump. Crim decides she should jump but when she does, she misses the right spot. After Gundham, Tom and Rantaro jumps, Killer Bass cheers as Kaede says it's amazing. As Mondo and Kokichi jump but don't hit the right spot, Miu comments on how if their friend Tsumugi was there, she would've probably said it was her OTP, and Kaede agrees with that. After that, the only contestants remaining are Junko, Chihiro, Miu and Kaede. Kaede suggests they'll all jump together and Chihiro and Junko agrees, while Miu says she'll get wet (but not that's a bad thing). So all of them jump together though none of them land in the right spot. Still, Killer Bass manages to win the challenge. Volleylove Kaede is first seen in the restaurant, sitting in her respective team's table. In the confessionals, she comments on how her team is holding up better than the opposing team and that they need to keep winning the challenges. Later, Cathy enters the restaurant and announces the challenge will be a volleyball match, and each team has three hours to practice. Due to Claire's love for volleyball, the Killer Bass elects her as team captain for the upcoming challenge. After they leave the restaurant and gather around outside the dorms area, the Killer Bass team isn't able to find their ball boxthat came out wrong. An irritated Claire asks where is the box, and Miu suggests someone probably stole the box and masturbated themselves with it, and Kaede asks Miu not to say stuff like that. The team wonders if they can borrow balls from the other team but Cathy comes in and forbids them of doing such thing. At the beach, the teams are gathered and after Cathy and Brian show up, Cathy asks everyone to form their teams. Claire orders Kaede to join Mukuro and Angie, while Crim snorts. The game starts and Claire ends up scoring the first point. After that, Gundham does the service and throws it to Mondo, who warms it up to Kazuichi, who later gives it to Kaede, but the latter misses it. Kaede then apologizes to Claire, but Claire says it's OK. Later in the game, the first set ends and Killer Bass wins. Kokichi says it's his time to play now and Claire agrees and switches him with Kaede and Crim. As the second match begins, it is suddenly interrupted when Cathy finds out Kirumi stole the energizers from her lodge. Junko then comes in and weirdly states Cathy is right and that Kirumi is the culprit, making everyone wordless about Junko's action. Cathy then eliminates Kirumi because of her actions, causing everyone to gasp. Despair Death Road At the Killer Bass camp house, Kaede, along with Claire, Angie and Sonia, entered the house because they heard Miu's moaning. They ended up finding Kazuichi, Mondo and Kokichi there, and the latter is laughing. Claire asks what they're all doing. Kaede becomes angry at Kokichi and asks him what did he do to Miu, and he asks her if she can't notice it, and Kaede looks up to see Miu wearing "virtual reality simulation goggles", as Miu is playing a sex game she created. Miu comments on how once she releases her goggles they will replace dildos, but Sonia disagrees, claiming that dildos are very important, making everyone shocked. Later, Mukuro shows up and warns everyone that Cathy has told her to get everyone to go to the restaurant. In the restaurant, Cathy introduces everyone to Cameron Van Buren, and explains the challenge: you have to run and follow the path till you reach the other side of the island, at the beach and, there are two canoa waiting for you. But it's only the first part of the challenge. She tells everyone to go and they start running. As the challenge begins, Taka, Tenko and Mukuro are ahead of everyone else. Kaede tries to motivate the others and Angie tells them Atua will show the path soon. They all end up reaching a crossroad, and each path has a cartel with the respective team's logo. A skeptical Kaede asks if they have to follow the respective paths, and Rantaro crosses his arms, and considers if the whole thing is a trap. Ibuki suggests to follow each cartel and they all agree, and everyone runs towards their respective paths. Later, Killer Bass arrives at the beach as they find a green canoa. They look confused and Claire and Sonia ask why is there a green canoa if it should be red. Suddenly, a TV display shows up and it turns up, revealing Cathy. Cathy mistakenly greets them as the Screaming Gophers but then realizes the mistake. Mondo explains they just followed the cartels that were left behind. Cathy proceeds to explain the second part of the challenge: reach for the next island over there with a canoa however be careful at the water, its flow could be pretty strong. Kaede is the first to complain, claiming it's insane risking their lives a second time. Cathy rolls her eyes at Kaede and says they won't risk their lives and asks them to go. They move the canoa in the water and everyone spends a minute arguing on which positions they all should be but then they decide to move away and use their hands as oars. Later, while they are into the water and close to the beach, Claire suggests they all should just slow, but Kazuichi replies, but his answer is interrupted as a wave pushes the canoa and they all fall into the water. However they made it to the beach so Killer Bass wins the challenge. Cooking Mama After Kazuichi leaves the restaurant and arrives at the beach, he sees Kaede and Mukuro there, sunbathing. Surprised, Kazuichi tells Mukuro he never thought she was the type of girl to get herself some rest. Mukuro tells Kazuichi it was all Kaede's idea. Kaede greets Kazuichi and says she invited Mukuro because she needs to be at her best so she can have fun. Kazuichi ends up leaving the beach and going towards the forest. In the confessional, Mukuro says she's enjoying Kaede's company and wonders if Kaede is willing to give her more advices. Later, as everyone gathers in the restaurant, Cathy shows up and explains the new challenge: each team will all prepare a three-course-meal that the two guest stars and Cathy will taste and reward the team with the tastiest dish. Cathy asks the two guest stars to come in and they are revealed to be Teruteru Hanamura and Ruruka Ando. Kazuichi greets Teruteru but Kaede asks Kazuichi not to interrupt Cathy, however Cathy asks Kaede to shut up. After they go to the kitchen, they form teams to prepare each dish, and Kaede decides her, Tenko, Miu, and Mukuro should be a team, and Miu is disgusted. Later, Tenko suggests her team should take care of the appetizers, and Kaede agrees. As everyone prepares the dishes, suddenly Kokichi throws some Oreos at Crim, provoking a food fight where everyone, excluding Crim, Claire and Angie, participates in. The Screaming Gophers end up getting involved in this too once Miu accidentally throws food at Junko and the latter throws a cherry tomato at Miu's face. The fight eventually stops once whipped cream hits Lunch Lady Belinda and everyone goes back to work. Once the challenge stops and the judging begins, Crim gives Teruteru, Ruruka and Cathy what Kaede's team has prepared: ham, olives, mozzarella cheese and crackers, along with some white wine. Ruruka is indecisive and gives both teams 5 points, and Teruteru ends up giving Screaming Gophers 7 points while giving 4 points to Killer Bass, critiquing their lack of originality. Due to Killer Bass' terrible desert, Killer Bass ends up losing. At the campfire ceremony, Kaede is one of the first people to receive a marshmallow. The team ends up evicting Kazuichi and he starts crying. He breaks down due to leaving Sonia alone, but Claire comments on how Sonia and Gundham look really cute together, and the whole team agrees, laughing at Kazuichi's breakdown. Wawanakwa's Got Talent At the restaurant, both teams are having breakfast. Kaede asks where are Mondo and Kokichi, and Tenko responds by saying they are probably causing trouble somewhere else, as to be expected of males. Chihiro wonders if maybe Mondo is still asleep but Miu doubts it. Later, Cathy shows up and asks everyone to follow her. tba id Trivia * She was the first contestant revealed by Claire.isnt this just important information Appearances Category:Female Characters Category:"Total Drama Island" Characters Category:"Total Drama Island" Female Characters Category:Killer Bass